


4 Songs Dick Grayson Knows All the Words To, and 1 He Only Thinks He Does

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Bits and Bats and Bobs [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Songs, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: Life's got a soundtrack. That never changes.





	4 Songs Dick Grayson Knows All the Words To, and 1 He Only Thinks He Does

1.

It’s cold, and they’re trapped, and Damian is bleeding. 

He knew being Batman with his very own Robin would be tough, but this… 

Dick sighs heavily and leans back against the aging wall behind him, wrapping his cape tighter around Damian’s small, shivering form. 

“Somebody’s gonna come for us real soon,” he reassures his kid brother. “Real...real soon.” 

Damian just nods. 

Dick grins tightly and rubs the kid’s shoulder, and starts humming. It’s mostly to comfort Damian, but also to keep himself awake in the freezing temperatures. 

“Blackbird singing in the dead of night...take these broken wings and learn to fly...all your life...you w-were only waiting for this moment to arise…” 

2\. 

There are many drinks and many laughs and eventually Dick stumbles up to the stage with a beer and his friends cheer and hoot, and Roy boos because he’s Roy, and Dick mimes throwing his bottle at his friend. 

The karaoke DJ is amused, mostly, at these kids; these Titans running around in this bar. “Okay, kid, what’ll it be?” 

Dick smiles widely and stumbles a little. “The...here…” He reaches over and types the song in and the DJ laughs. 

“Yeah, okay. Go for it.” 

Dick smiles as the song starts, and his friends cheer. Donna, Roy and Wally bum rushing the stage to join him as the song starts.

“What would you think if I sang out of tune, would you stand up and walk out on me?” 

He watches Garth get up and pretend to head to the door, and he loses his beat for a moment as he laughs and Lilith drags him back.

Behind him, his friends help him sing the chorus. 

3\. 

It’s rare to find Jason in the manor. He barely even spends time in the cave, let alone the house, but it’s warm and sunny out and Dick finds him in one of the old bedrooms...the one they used to hang out in sometimes. Listen to old records. 

There’s a stack of books next to the younger man, and he’s sitting up against the wall in the corner, book in hand, but not actually reading, his eyes far off. 

Dick finds him there. He pokes his head in and grins, and waves. He doesn’t say anything. He knows Jason is watching him as he crosses the room to the old turntable and crouches down, opening up the cabinet below it and pulling out an album. 

He slides the record out, blows it off, and sets it up. 

As the record crackles with age, Dick walks over, and slides down to sit next to his little brother. 

“Hey Jude...don’t make it bad...take a sad song, and make it better…” 

Jason looks at Dick, an amused eyebrow lifting, and Dick just grins, and ruffles Jason’s hair gently. 

And they listen.

4\. 

“If I needed someone to love, you’re the one that’d be thinking of….if I needed someone…” 

He twirls Barbara around her bedroom, and keeps singing along with the recording, and she joins in, taking his hands and pulling him close. 

“If I had some more time to spend, then I guess I’d be with you my friend…” She smiles at him wide and happy. “If I needed someone.” 

Dick leans in for a kiss as the bridge plays out.

_And 1 song he only thinks he does_

It feels like a much longer drive than usual from Titans Tower in New York back to Gotham. They’ve run out of things to talk about, but they’ve got music, so it’s not totally awkward.

The opening lick tp the next song makes them both laugh, and Bruce beats him to it, even though the song’s too high for him to really sing right. 

“She came in through the bathroom window!” 

Dick can’t help a snort as he does his best to sing along too.

“Protected by a silver broom!” 

“It’s spoon,” Bruce tells him over the music. “And now she sucks her thumb and wonders by the banks of her own lagoon.” 

Dick shakes his head. “Broom!” 

“Dick, it’s spoon!” 

“Next verse!” 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the songs aren't mine. They belong to Lennon, McCartney, Harrison and Starr. 
> 
> In Order:  
> 1\. Blackbird  
> 2\. With a Little Help From My Friends  
> 3\. Hey Jude  
> 4\. If I Needed Someone  
> And 1. She Came in Through the Bathroom Window.


End file.
